


One started the Process. Another is part of it.

by AiraSilver



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I don't know who'll all be in the story, so many other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: Tim is older now. An adult by human standards but not by his family or their world.He's allowed out to the human world but barely goes. If he does it's usually because he is needed. More and more the Waynes and others are helping abused children get free from their abusers. They actually have some of their people working in the human world just to protect the children.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based a fanfic. 
> 
> Edit 9/1/2020: Chsnged the title. I like it a lot better.

Tim is older now. An adult by human standards but not by his family or their world. 

He's allowed out to the human world but barely goes. If he does it's usually because he is needed. More and more the Waynes and others are helping abused children get free from their abusers. They actually have some of their people working in the human world just to protect the children. 

Tim doesn't realize what him coming freely with Bruce started. He'll never know that his testimony and Bruce's had the president and council looking closely into what the children of the human world go through. He'll never truly understand how breakthrough it was. 

Flashback: 

The first time Tim went out with someone other than his family it was Conner Kent. Conner wanted to hang out with his new friend and Tim agreed to go with him since he was a bit bored at home.

Now the thing is Conner knew Tim wasn't allowed out yet without a family member. Tim didn't know this at the time, he just thought he wasn't allowed to go back to his old world without someone. So when Conner asked and he agreed, Tim went without writing a note. 

Conner made sure they left when even Alfred wasn't home. That normally would have gotten Tim to think but he hadn't been somwhere other than school and home in forever, three weeks, so he just agreed and went with Conner. 

The two boys, Conner was in human terms only a few years older than Tim, went to where most monsters worked. The workers were used to kids coming to see them go to work so they ignored them. 

While walking around Conner saw a door opened and no one around. So he pulled Tim over and through before Tim could argue against it. Once through the door Tim stilled and Conner couldn't get him to move. 

Conner tried calling Tim only to have Tim come alive and bolt. Following him the second youngest Kent was shocked to see the youngest Wayne slip into a garden. 

Tim led the way through the garden and to a backporch. A quick jingle of the handle and they were inside. Conner followed Tim only to have the human finally come to a stop outside a room. 

Slipping in the two friends noticed that the room was dusty. "This was my room. Well my old one.," Tim sighed and took another glance around, "Lets go. I want to get back home."

"I haven't done my job yet." Conner protested. 

Tim didn't care. Instead he went back to the door. 

Well tried to. Something pulled at him. The black haired human debated to himself for a bit. Finally he followed the feeling.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I thought I be done in a week or so but I wasn't.

That feeling led him out of his old place and into town. It led Tim to a house that was falling down. Tim checked around and climbed into a window that was just a sheet. 

Inside he found two children cowering infront of a man. Conner, who came in behind Tim, moved fast and yanked the man away. As Conner did so Tim gathered the children, so much younger than he was when his abuse started he noticed, and slipped out the window again and away from the house. 

Tim moved toward the hospital where he placed the beaten and crying children inside. As nurses swarmed them, Tim slipped away to find Conner. 

Conner had taken the asshole to the police and there him into the station, blood from the children still on him. 

Meeting back up the friends went back to the door and back home where they were immediately met by Alfred and Conner's grandparents. 

The adults didn't say anything just took the two friends back to their homes. It was there they got talked to. 

:End Flashback:

Tim did get in trouble but his was mostly not being able to leave without a family member, usually Bruce or Alfred if it wasn't school. If it was school it was Damian with one of the others walking them to and from. 

Tim wasn't even left at home anymore by himself. If Alfred, Kate, Bruce, or one of the others had to leave and Tim was the only one home? He went with them and was dropped off to a family member just getting done with work or dragged to the store or meetings. 

Tim hated it, at first. Until he started speaking up at the meetings, if he was at one, and telling them about the children and his own abuse. 

It was one of the meetings where Bruce, after listening to Tim argue about his abuse, decided to take Tim, Damian, Dick, and Jason with him next time he went to the human world. 

The five males slipped into the other world and followed Bruce. It was only when they were inside that Tim realized what was going on. They were checking on the kids he and Conner foundnand helped. 

They saw the two kids were better, not great yet but getting better. It was Dick who pointed out Victor Stone was in the building. "So is Billy, Carter, Kendra, and Shiera," Bruce answered, "Tim talking about his abuse and childhood got us thinking. Billy came up looking for the children Conner and Tim helped to make sure they were alright. He found them in another situation and got them out."

"When Billy didn't come back, Kendra went looking for him. She then stayed and got hold of Carter who told Shiera what was going on. They talked to Hippolyta and Diana who agreed to protect the children."

"So why bring me?" Tim asked. 

"To show you what you speaking up has done. The two children you and Conner found are the first but they aren't the only ones here and won't be the last. The others are here because I wanted to see if you four wanted to be part of this." Bruce looked at his sons. 

Dick answered for all of them, not even having to look at the others to know their answer, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more DC characters. I'm probably going to add more so I'm not tagging them all. Hopefully it'll be only one more part but I really don't know yet.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done!
> 
> When I figure out how to put Italics and Bold Italics on I'll fix it. But I'm done otherwise.  
> Edit: Almist forgot. It mentions some dark things but kind of glossed over also.

It took years, even with using their powers, it took years to get it flowing good, not perfect but good.

Tim was in his late twenties and helping out when he was needed but only then and leaving right away. Not because he didn’t want to stay.

Tim, to his shock and happiness, was turned by Bruce. It took them his whole teenage years and into his early twenties to actually figure out how to but he was now like the others. He wouldn’t age as fast anymore and be with the family longer. The only thing was that he technically was a child by their standards which is why he always came home after helping out.

But this chapter isn’t about him. It’s about a special little girl.

_Lian huddled close to her wall, her bed between her and the rest of the room. She stifled her sobs as best she could as she listened to her mother and her latest ‘father’ scream and throw things. A thud had her letting out a scream since it was right beside her room._

_Silence and then footsteps. Thundering footsteps it seemed to Lian. Before the child could do anything a hand grabbed her from under the bed and yanked._

_The 2 year old found herself covered by a body as her door flew open. “Lian, come here pretty.’ A voice slurred._

_When no one showed the steps moved closer and slammed the bed against the wall the rest of the way. Lian didn’t see anything because a metal band covered her head which was tucked into a chest._

_She didn’t see the glare that was given to the woman who gave birth to her, didn’t hear the threat the monster gave, she knew nothing except that she was picked up and rocked to sleep. Lian never realized she was taken to her new home until she woke once more._

**_Roy Harper was bored. He was supposed to scare this 2 year old but she wasn't getting with the program. Instead of giving up after two weeks, something Jason would have been shocked at, Roy kept going back. He was to stubborn to give up or even admit to Oliver who kept asking why he went back._ **

**_He never talked to her, just tried to do the normal crap....stuff he did (ugh, Oliver was rubbing off on him because of his newest kid) but nothing seemed to work. The shaking of the bed, the nail screeching against the headboard (technically a nail on his arm, she was 2 he didn't think she know she had a wooded headboard yet), the closet opening and peaking out...nothing worked. Nothing._ **

**_It wasn't until he actually heard an argument between her parents that Roy realized why nothing worked. She was like Tim and countless other children. So Roy went back again for the third week. This time not to scare her but to just be there._ **

**_He was there when her parents broke up, there when her mom called a new one over (Roy realized then that her mom was the only constant.), there when the men stumbled into Lian's room and tried to grab her. He almost went after them but Lian was between the bed and the wall and the men were drunk._ **

**_Roy stayed through Lian being called out of her room and coming back with bruises (just bruises and he had no clue who did them because so many people were in and out). Through it all he plotted._ **

**_When he finally acted it was exhilarating._ **

**_Roy grabbed Lian and covered her with his body and metal arm and waited. The bed moved and he looked up, showing teeth._ **   
**_The mother stumbled back in surprise shock._ **

**_Roy stood, making sure to keep Lian covered and to rock her. "She's mine," he hissed, "You lost the right to her when you touched her the first time. You'll never get her back after letting others try to get her. " You're dead to her now."_ **

**_Keeping his back to the woman, Roy moved to the window. When he finally did turn his back it was to get out the window. Ignoring the screams that started behind him, Roy ran to his doorway and disappeared._ **

_Lian, never went back. She was asked what she wanted to do and since she knew only Roy through his nights with her, she stayed with him._

_Even when asked when she was old enough to actually understand, Lian stayed. When asked why, Lian looked at her grandfather and smiled. "Dad never left me. Even when he could have, he never did. 'They' did. 'They' gave up on me way before anything happened, Dad didn't."_

It started with one child being adopted into the monsters. It didn't end with one or even two. It still hasn't ended. One story started the process, Lian is just part of it.

Not all children can be saved but the monsters do what they can. Though...are they ready the monsters?


End file.
